The WhoInaugural
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Or: How a new mayor changed an age old tradition and earned a title of being ‘pretty lame’


**The Who-Inaugural**

Or: **How a new mayor changed an age old tradition and earned a title of being 'pretty lame'**

* * *

On a little speck

Seated on a sunflower

A very young Who

Was coming into mayoral power

But circumstance may be

His father's death left things unsteady

A certain Ned McDodd

Comes into office unready

_Tick_

"_Oh, what if I mess this up?" _

_Tick_

"_Dad will never forgive me."_

_Tick_

"_My dad? My city will never forgive me."_

_Tick_

"_My city…whoa…yeah, my city. That sounds good."_

_Tick_

"_Hello everyone! Welcome to Who-ville…my city!"_

_Tick_

Bright lights hit his eyes like bullets from a lighting gun. The confetti landed in his hair and on his shoulders like new snow while the music killed his thoughts before they were born. The applauses were the background singers, adding to the loud band of who-trumpets and who-jangles. This was his moment.

He were in Who-ville Hall, where every Who, from the tallest to the smallest, packed themselves in to see their new mayor. He stood on the platform, in front of a large empty dance floor, waiting to be used. Everyone cheered. This was his moment!

" Ladies and gentle-whos!" The Chairman's voice rang loud and clear, "Citizens of this great city! I, as your elected Chairman, present to you, the new mayor of Who-ville!"

Ned McDodd, age twenty and two, stood slightly slouched and blocked the lights in vain, but was proud. So proud, in fact, he took the microphone from The Chairman's hands.

_Tick._

"_This is it, ol' boy. Look at all those people out there. They are all out there for you."_

_Tick._

"_Dad would be so proud."_

_Tick_

"_I've worked so hard for this."_

_Tick._

"_Time to show these people what you are made of!"_

"My fellow Whos!" Ned called out, causing an uproar of applause. "As your new mayor, I will promise you that things will be as happy as they have been since the beginning of this great city! I will try my hardest to match everything my father, Mayor McDodd the first, has done for this great city."

A lump rose in his throat for a moment. It had been less than a week since the passing of his father, one the greatest mayors Who-ville had ever seen. But he swallowed it. His father wouldn't have wanted him to be sad. He'd want him to be happy and proud.

"I promise you, my fellow citizens," Ned proudly screamed, "I promise you that this generations of Whos will be the best Whos Who-Ville has ever seen!"

_Tick._

"_Listen to them, Ned. Listen."_

_Tick._

"_That's for you."_

_Tick._

"_My city."_

The Chairman shook his hands as they posed for the newpapers. The flashes caused his eyes to go wide but he desperately tried not to blink. That wouldn't look good on the front page.

"Mayor McDodd, Mayor McDodd!" A journalist called. "What does it feel like?"

"It feels great!" Mayor McDodd proudly stated. "But I know it's a huge responsibility to make sure everyone is happy, and that makes it feel even better!"

Everyone jotted it down, turning to his neighbor to confirm they had gotten it right.

"Haha, yes!" The Chairman laughed. "Yes, it is great. Now, let's commence with the dance! How long to you expect to wait for the traditional Who-kiss?"

There was another loud applause. Unfortunately, this was the part Ned was dreading.

Ever since the beginning of Mayor Inaugural, there had been a traditional kiss at the end of the inaugural song. It symbolized the entry of a happy and loving term for the mayor and luck that everything will go as they always had. But it was _supposed _to be shared between Mr. Mayor and Mrs. Mayor. With his father's sudden death, that made things a little difficult for the bachelor.

Quickly taking Ned to the side, The Chairman whispered in his ear a quick little word of advice, "Don't screw this up."

_Tick._

"_It'll be ok, it's just a peck."_

_Tick._

"_Whoa, that was close. No one told me there was another stair there."_

_Tick. _

"_But still…it's just a kiss."_

_Tick._

"_One kiss."_

The lights lowered as a line of girls walked out onto the floor. It had been planned that Ned, an eligible bachelor, was to dance with the half dozen high graded university graduates, ending the dance with giving his favorite a peck. The Chairmen figured that this will show that Mayor McDodd was capable for choosing the best choices.

Ned's hands were sweating.

Every one of those Who-girls were beautiful. Every one of those Who-girls were smiling wide smiles at him.

Ned was about to pass out.

_Tick._

"_Whoa."_

_Tick_

"_Holy whoa."_

_Tick_

"_Feet, move!"_

With all the bravery he could muster, he slowly stepped on to the dance floor. The traditional mayoral boots tapped each time he put a foot down. He strode to the girl at the end, and proudly held his arms up in the traditional Who-Waltz. The girl had dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and let out a high-pitched giggle when she grabbed his hand.

_Tick._

"_When will the music start?"_

_Tick._

"_Her hands are so cold."_

_Tick. _

"_Her teeth are quite dull."_

Then the music started. With a quick swift, they danced around the floor while the other girls stood off to the sides. The girl was whispering her credentials to him as they spun to each Who-trumpet blast and bowed to each Who-boom. His minds kept wondering off to the lights or the smiles or the…the…well, whatever made more noise then the babbling girl with icebox hands.

A transition took place and another girl was thrown in with the steps. This one was almost the same as before, just a deeper voice and burning hands. She slowly told him every group she had ever joined, every award ever presented to her, every blasted thing that ever touched her. Another transition, another rejection he couldn't propose. But then…it happened.

_Tick._

"_Whoa."_

_Tick._

"_Holy whoa."_

_Tick._

"_Feet, move!"_

She was perfect.

Her hands weren't burning or freezing. Her hair wasn't hard with hairspray to make it stick up straight. She didn't spew out her achievements. Her smile was simple and welcoming.

"Hey." She finally said as they entered their second turn.

Her eyes said it for her.

"Hey." He choked.

Her moves were so graceful

"My name is Sally." She whispered to him, as he dipped her low.

So low, he was afraid of dropping and breaking her.

"Ned…Ned McDodd…"He stammered, bringing her up to his chest.

She curved perfectly to him

"Nice to meet you Ned." She replied.

She smelled of woozledaisies, just like his mother.

The transition ended and she was pushed out of the midst, another girl replacing her.

He missed Sally already.

_Tick._

"_Where did she go?"_

_Tick._

"_I can't find her."_

_Tick._

"_She's not near the other ones."_

_Tick._

"_Oh gosh, this girl's breath stinks…where is Sally?"_

The music stopped. The girls were around him. The room was spinning.

Where was Sally?

Sally was gone, and all the girls were around him. He couldn't choose, he didn't think he could. Before he could say anything, though, a girl was in front of him. She was laughing and crying at the same time, holding his hands.

_Tick._

"_Did I chose this girl."_

_Tick._

"_Everyone is staring."_

_Tick. _

"_Just kiss this girl."_

_Tick._

"_Don't bring bad luck to the new generation!"_

"I can't." He found himself saying.

There was a gasp and then a hush. The girl with her icebox hands stopped laughing. The worst feeling fell over him as everyone whispered to each other, or to themselves.

"I'm sorry." Ned replied. "As your Mayor…um…I don't…um….I don't even know this girl!"

This caused a loud sob from the girl as she turned away from him, falling on the other girl's shoulders.

"I mean…"Ned stammered. "Not that you aren't a very nice girl…"

People were beginning to turn away and loudly comment. His heart was breaking.

He turned to The Chairman, trying to find something to help him out of this trouble.

"Good people of Who-ville!" The Chairman covered. "What Mayor McDodd means is that…oh, he's just a little nervous!"

That was when everyone started to laugh. Loud cackling, painful belly busters, jeering, pointing, and everything else to put him in the lowest low he's ever been in.

"Citizens!" The Chairman announced, "Let's forget this little incident and resume the party!"

Ned smiled, trying to hold back embarrassed tears as everyone ran to the dance floor. All the Whos started to twirl and twist to the happy notes

while he just stood there. The Chairman gave him a quick glare before sticking up his nose and walking away.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

"_Well…this sucks."_

So the night ends abruptly

With a terrible beginning

But that sweet mystery girl

Left our Mayor's head spinning

He hoped to see her soon

Though he didn't know when

For something in his heart kept saying

"Ned, you must see her again."

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know this really isn't my thing, when I do have a thing whenever it is I come on, but I've been having such a terrible time when I saw this movie. I'll admit, I cried twice during the movie and I still tear up when I see it, the three more times I've seen it this week. Just wanted to say that I really love this story. Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
